


Spaghetti isn't as important as sex

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean's First Time, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Top!Cas, blowjob, bottom!Dean, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is alone in the bunker and trying to make some spaghetti for lunch. Cas shows up with other plans. It should be noted that this is Dean's first time bottoming. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti isn't as important as sex

**Author's Note:**

> I very reluctantly wrote this for a friend who wouldn't leave me alone until I finished. ARE YOU HAPPY? IS THIS EROTIC ENOUGH? This is what happens when you ask a lesbian to write gay porn.

Dean sighs and presses a hand to his aching lower back, pushing until it pops. He lets out a sigh of relief and continued cleaning his favorite gun. It's a .45 caliber 1911 Colt with ivory grips that has never let him down. Earlier that day, Sam decided that he couldn't stay in the bunker any longer, so he left to spend the day at the library. Nerd. Dean has his MP3 player hooked up to a small speaker on his desk, and his favorite Metallica album is on. He wipes the last of the dirt off of the gun and smiles, nodding in approval of his work. He suddenly remembers how hungry he is when his stomach makes a loud noise. Shrugging, he pushes his chair back and leaves his room, shutting the door behind him.

He looks around the kitchen, deciding what he should do. He could drive into town and get some diner food, or he could try cooking something for himself. He drums his fingers on the counter and thinks. Finally, he decides to just make something. Normally, he'd be happy to drive his beloved car, but right now, he just wants to stay in the bunker. He opens the doors to the large pantry and checks his options. Spaghetti sounds good. He grabs the noodles, some pasta sauce, and garlic seasoning. He turns around and jumps, startled by the man in front of him. He drops the noodles and they spill all over the pantry floor.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel says, smiling. He's tried to spend more time with Dean since they became more intimate. They've been on a few dates here and there, and they've had a little too much sex. Cas always bottoms. Dean refuses to bottom, even if Cas says he'll stop anytime he's uncomfortable. Dean usually has a retort like,’well I'm uncomfortable now. Can we just do it like usual?’

"Hey, Cas. Um, next time could you let me know you're right behind me?"

"Yes, of course. I can see that I've startled you. My apologies. Let me help you." He crouched down and starts gathering the uncooked noodles. Dean crouches next to him and picks up the rest. They throw away the ones that hit the floor, and keep the ones that stayed in the box.

"It's alright, man. I was just about to make some lunch. Wanna help?" Dean asks. Cas nods and says,

"Yes, I'd love too. What can I do?"

"Well, spaghetti doesn't take much work, all we need to do is boil some water-"

"I'll do that." Cas interrupts. He starts searching the cabinets until he finds a medium sized pot. He fills it with water and sets it on the stove. He stares at it for a second, and Dean realizes that Cas doesn't know how to work the stove. He walks over and turns the knob. The stove lights and there's a small wave of heat that fills the room. "Now what?" Cas asks.

"Now we wait for it to boil. Then we can dump the noodles in. Once they're done, we pour some sauce on top and voila! Spaghetti." Dean says with a shrug of shoulders.

"That makes sense. I was wondering if after lunch we could have sex." Cas says, a smile on his face as if nothing is wrong. Dean flushes bright red and looks around awkwardly.

"Uh-okay. Yeah. We can definitely do that." Dean licks his lips nervously and checks the water, small bubbles are forming on the bottom of the pot.

  
"Maybe this time I could try topping. I think you would enjoy bottoming very much. It's quite pleasurable."

"Cas, baby, I don't know." Dean rubs the back of neck.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I feel that it's my job as your current romantic and sexual partner to make you feel good. I encourage you to consider it. I think you would find it just as pleasurable as I do." Cas steps forward and takes Dean's hands in his own.

"That's really sweet of you, Cas. It's just...I've never bottomed before. At least, not with a guy." Dean doesn't look Castiel in the eyes. Instead he looks at the floor.

"I promise that I can make it all pleasure with minimal pain. It doesn't hurt as bad as you think." Cas says soothingly, rubbing small circles on the back of Dean's hand.

"Yeah, but I've never even experimented…what if you don't fit?" Dean says awkwardly. They both hear the water boiling and Cas lets go of Dean's hands to let him dump the noodles into the pot. Instead of doing so, Dean turns off the stove and looks back at Cas, who has his head tilted to one side.

"I thought you were making spaghetti."

"Don't think I'll be able to now." Dean gestures to his crotch, and there's a very obvious bulge. "Guess I like the idea of you...you know. Just kind of nervous, is all." Dean says with a shrug.

"Well, how about this, we can just try a finger or two and see how you like it. If not, we can have sex the way we usually do." Cas says, smiling. Dean blushes even harder (as if that was possible) and starts babbling out random words, trying to think of what to say next. Cas shuts him up with a stronger kiss to his lips. Dean returns the favor by running his tongue along Cas' bottom lip. They start kissing with more passion, tugging at each other's clothes, willing them to disappear and leave the other naked. Cas break away and grabs the sleeves of Dean's t-shirt and starts dragging him towards the bedroom. He kicks the door closed behind him and pushes Dean to the bed. These actions are a reversal of their usual routine. Dean is usually the one in control, but Cas is still a very bossy bottom. Now Cas has full control of Dean, who doesn't seem to be fighting back. In fact, he seems to thrive in his now submissive position.

Cas starts stripping down slowly, first the trench coat, then the suit jacket, then his vest, and he finally reaches his white button up shirt. Dean often wonders why Cas wants to wear so many layers, it seems like he'd burn up on a sunny day. Although, angels don't have to feel anything they don't want to. Cas doesn't want to get hot, so he doesn't get hot. But right now, he is subjecting himself to a state of full arousal. His bulge presses against his dress pants, the sight making Dean lick his lips in want. He jumps a little when Cas rips his shirt off, buttons flying all over the room and hitting the tile floors. Dean frantically pulls off his own shirt over his head and starts unbuckling his belt. He throws his jeans aside, leaving just his forest green boxers on. He pushes himself off the bed and practically throws himself onto Cas, feeling every muscle in his back while sucking a hickey on his collarbone. Cas lets his head fall back and lets out a breathless moan. Dean hooks his finger into Cas' belt buckles and yanks his pants down in one fluid movement of dropping to his knees. He tugs in the edge of Cas' boxers and looks at him with pleading eyes. Cas puts his hands in Dean's short hair and tugs lightly on some of the longer strands. Dean takes this as a yes and hooks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down aching slow. Cas' erection springs free and Dean licks his lips, nearly drooling. Cas' dick is the only dick he'd ever put his mouth on. It's big, so he's had trouble taking more than half. He's gotten better. He can go pretty far before gagging and pulling back. Cas never encouraged him to do anything that made him uncomfortable or hurt him.

Dean takes Cas into his hand and starts worshipping the tip with small kitten licks. Cas' fingers tighten and he throws his head back. Dean takes a sharp breath in and takes Cas into his mouth, pushing himself down as far as he can go. He resists gagging and moves forwards until his nose is pressed against the small tuft of hair. Cas pulls Dean off almost immediately. Dean coughs a few times before trying to go back down again. Cas grabs Dean's arms and yanks him to his feet before shoving him onto the bed. He climbs on top of Dean and starts sucking on his neck. Dean arches his neck to give Cas more access while he grabs the lube from the nearby drawers. He pushes it into Cas' hand and groans loudly.

"Shit, Cas. Hurry up." He says, squirming underneath the angel.

"Patience, Dean." Cas sits up and slowly pushes the cap of the lube bottle open. He squeezes a small amount onto his fingers and starts rubbing them together. The feeling of cold lube is anything but pleasant. He uses his other hand to grab one of Dean's legs and let it rest over his shoulder. He lowers his hand down to Dean's pink hole and starts teasing around it slowly. Dean pants and groans, one hand gripping the back of Castiel's neck and the other fisting the sheets. Cas grabs Dean's leaking cock and strokes it once as he pushes his finger into Dean's entrance. Dean squirms a bit at the feeling. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just kind of weird." He says, moving around a little more. Cas starts stroking Dean's walls, searching for his sweet spot.

"Your prostate should be right around-" Dean arches off the bed and cries out with pleasure and Cas smirks. "-here."

"Holy shit...that feels incredible. Do it again." Cas curls his finger again, drawing small cries of pleasure from Dean. He tentatively adds a second finger, and Dean doesn't seem to notice much. With the friction on his cock and Cas' fingers stroking his overly sensitive prostate, it's hard for him to notice the extra stretch. Cas adds a third, and that's when Dean draws back a little.

"Sorry, is that too much?"

"No...just give me a second." Dean is no porn star. He can't take three fingers up the ass and feel no pain. The stretch and burn of skin being pulled taught is more pleasurable than painful, but uncomfortable to the point that Dean needs time to adjust. Cas still has Dean's cock in his hand. He expected it to soften up at the pain, but instead it throbs and leaks pre come all over the sheets. Cas starts pumping his fingers slowly, stroking Dean's prostate. Dean pants and moans, writhing around, desperate for more.  
"God, Cas...please...I'm ready...just do it already." Cas smirks at Dean's pleas and decides to drag it out a little longer. He removes a finger and presses the remaining two against his prostate, keeping them completely still but applying generous pressure.

"Do what? Come on, just two words." He whispers into Dean's ear, nipping at his neck.

"You know...Cas... Please!" Dean shouts in a voice a little too demanding to be classified as a sob. Cas presses Dean's prostate harder and Dean cries out,

"Shit! Fuck me...Cas for the love of all that is holy just please fuck me." Cas plants a wet kiss on Dean's neck and pulls his fingers out. Dean whines at the loss, his hips bucking back onto air. Cas takes the lube bottle again and squeezes a generous amount onto his hand. He starts slicking up his own cock, sighing at the long awaited friction against his neglected cock. He snaps back to attention when Dean whines loudly. He smiles and grabs Dean's legs, laying them on his shoulders. He lines up with Dean's entrance. He bites his lip to resist the urge to start fucking Dean into the sheets with all his strength and presses the blunt tip against his puckered little hole. Dean gasps and pushes down, forcing the tip in. Cas sighs and his head falls forward as he starts pushing in inch by inch. Cas’ cock is a good eight and a half inches long, which was shocking to Dean.

“Shit, Dean…you feel so good.” Cas’ mouth hangs open as he slowly pushes in. Dean’s noises fall from his lips so pretty, so needy. Suddenly, he grabs Cas’ shoulders and pushes. Cas pulls out quickly, scared that he hurt him. Dean winces and Cas’ fear escalates.  
“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

“No, no I'm fine. I just want to change positions. I'm not as flexible as you.” Dean’s voice is shaky and a little shameful. He turns over onto his stomach and uses his knees to push his ass towards Cas.

“Oh…” Cas revels in the sight. He runs his hands up Dean’s back and over the freckled globes of his ass.  
“I never knew you had freckles here. They're adorable.”

“I don't have freckles on my ass.” Dean looks back and says.

“Yes you do. You have dozens.”

“Shut up and fuck me before I pin you to the bed and do it myself.” Dean says into the pillow. Cas chuckles and lines himself up with Dean’s hole again. He presses in a little faster than the first time, and Dean pushes back until Cas is fully sheathed inside Dean’s ass. The pressure on his prostate is blissful and he sighs with pleasure.

“Can I move?” Cas asks. Dean answers his question by rocking back and forth. Cas meets his motions with slow, shallow thrusts.

“C’mon angel. You can do better than that. You want this ass? Then take it like you mean it.” Dean growls. Cas smirks and pulls out until just the tip is in. Then he snaps his hips forwards, causing Dean to cry out. He repeats this motion until he picks up a solid rhythm. He digs his fingers into Dean’s hip bones, most likely leaving finger shaped bruises. Cas lets out small grunts with each thrust, quickly approaching his climax. Dean isn't any better. He's panting and writhing, begging for more. He reaches for his cock, but Cas smacks his hand away and leans down to Dean’s ear.

“If you come, you come on my hand or my cock.” Dean moans loudly, obviously turned on by the dirty talk. Cas keeps whispering filthy words into Dean’s ear.  
“You just love having anything up your ass don't you? It's addictive, being stretched open and filled up.”

“Fuuuuuck…” Dean groans. Cas is so close he can't stand it. He reaches around and pumps Dean’s cock several times and whispers,

“Come, now.” Into Dean’s ear. Dean’s back arches and he lets out a loud shout of Cas’ name. The feeling of Dean desperately clenching down has Cas coming as well, pounding into Dean so hard they’ll both have bruises tomorrow. He slows and stills, breathing heavily and slumping over Dean’s back.

“Fuck our usual way. This is so much better.” Dean says in a voice muffled by the pillow. Cas chuckles a little and pulls out slowly, wincing at the over-sensitivity.

“Yes, I agree. I found this much more...exhilarating.”

“I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, Castiel."

“I never knew you had a kink for it.” Cas smirks and Dean can't help but burst out laughing. Cas’ usual stoic personality disappears in his post-orgasmic bliss and he becomes a sassy, chilled-out version of himself. It's almost like he’s the alternate 2014 version of himself. Cas rolls to the side and Dean turns to face Cas. They wrap their arms around each other and press their foreheads together softly. If one were to look at them from above, it would be impossible to decipher the ‘big spoon’ from the ‘little spoon’. They always slept like this. It felt more equal to them. Also, it means that the other’s face is the first thing they see when they wake up. There's nothing better.

 


End file.
